Confession
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Gaara menghitung. Butuh 12 tahun dan 7 pengakuan agar perasaannya tersampaikan... Dasar cewek lamban.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU

**Rated: **K

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: Confession:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu."

Pertama kali ia mengatakan hal itu saat Hinata sedang menyapu pekarangan sekolah karena ia telat tiga kali berturut-turut dalam seminggu. Ini gara-gara jam alarmnya rusak dan ia belum punya waktu untuk membeli yang baru. Adiknya selalu berangkat pagi-pagi demi latihan klub dan suara ibunya dari bawah terlalu kecil untuk sampai ke telinga Hinata yang di lantai dua.

Melihat jauh ke belakang, ia menyadari ada tiga anak laki-laki lainnya yang sedang cekakak-cekikik sendiri memperhatikannya dari jauh. Anak berambut pirang menyikut temannya dan menengadahkan tangan. Satu orang merogoh dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada telapak tangan tersebut. Yang satu lagi menggelengkan kepala dan mungkin mencoba berargumen dan menunggu hasil akhir.

Hinata langsung tahu apa maksudnya ini.

"Maaf, kalau kalian hanya ingin bahan taruhan, tolong jangan libatkan aku."

Dan dia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bangga bisa mengatakan hal yang (menurutnya) hebat dengan tegas. Tersenyum puas ketika menyadari barang yang diterima si pirang ditarik kembali oleh temannya.

Ya. Dia pasti terlihat keren.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Yang kedua kalinya disampaikan di depan mesin penjual minum otomatis di pinggir jalan. Hinata hampir tidak mengenalinya karena ia memakai syal sampai menutupi wajah dan topi rajut yang kelihatan hangat. Jadi Hinata hanya bersikap biasa, memasukkan uangnya ke dalam lubang koin, menekan sekaleng kopi merek favoritnya, kemudian membungkuk—

"Hah?"

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau bicara padaku?"

Dia mengangguk. Bahkan tidak melihat Hinata. Tatapan iris hijau kebiruan itu masih terpaku pada tong sampah di sebelah mesin. Tangannya menggenggam sekaleng teh yang sudah terbuka penutupnya. Mungkin sudah setengah diminum.

Hinata menyipitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu namamu."

Jadi ia pergi, meninggalkan cowok aneh itu menatap tong sampah sendirian.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Kalau tidak salah ini yang ketiga. Kira-kira hampir dua tahun sejak yang pertama. Dua tahun kurang lima bulan sejak yang kedua.

Tangan Hinata masih tetap mengarsir buah apelnya di buku sketsa. Gaara juga sedang mempertebal lengkung pisang kemudian memberi garis pencahayaan.

Hinata memang sudah mengetahui namanya. Bahkan sekarang mereka adalah teman!

Yaah, sejauh arti teman sekelas yang jarang ngobrol sih.

Setidaknya mereka pernah saling meminjamkan peralatan tulis saat ada yang kelupaan. Pernah jadi teman sekelompok dalam kegiatan belajar tertentu. Pernah melihat kembang api yang sama, meski barengan dengan anak-anak sekelas.

"Kalau kehabisan topik, jangan bercanda yang nggak lucu dong."

Hinata mempraktekkan teknik pemberian cahaya menggunakan penghapus. Meniup bekas karet penghapus di atas kertasnya, lalu tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya. Lagi-lagi tidak melihat wajah Gaara setelah memberi respon.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Hinata menatap wajahnya dengan mata yang merah dan basah. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan wajah dengan lingkar mata yang tebal. Sama seperti tiga pernyataan sebelumnya. Kini alisnya mengerut.

Kakak tetangga yang rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya membawa pacarnya ke rumah. Sepertinya sedang diperkenalkan pada orang tuanya. Dan mungkin tahun depan akan ada surat undangan cantik yang datang ke rumahnya.

Mungkin perasaannya memang tidak sedalam kisah dorama yang dijiwai artis-artis kelas atas. Mungkin hanya sekedar rasa kagum atau semacam brother complex. Tapi melihat kecocokan dan kemesraan mereka saat menyapanya, kedewasaan dan keanggunan wanita berambut gelobang yang indah, cincin emas putih yang melingkari jemari manis yang lentik di tangan kiri...

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang mustahil."

Iya 'kan? Dia benar 'kan?

Dibandingkan wanita cantik itu, Hinata hanya seorang gadis kecil yang kekanakan. Tidak feminim dan kucel. Jelek dan tidak menarik. Akhir-akhir ini berat badannya bertambah. Jerawat juga mulai bermunculan karena stres ujian. Dia tidak bisa dandan. Dia juga bukan orang yang populer. Anak SMA yang tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa.

Beda dengan Gaara. Gaara tinggi dan rupawan. Pintar dan cekatan, meski kadang terlihat suka bengong. Banyak anak perempuan di sekolah yang menyukainya. Dia juga pasti bisa memikat wanita yang lebih tua dengan mudah.

Orang seperti dia tidak mungkin menyukai Hinata yang culun, kuper, dan jelek ini 'kan?

Iya 'kan?

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan darimu!"

Ini kedua kalinya Hinata harus menguras air mata bulan ini.

Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan saat menyebrang jalan dan meninggal di tempat. Semuanya disebabkan oleh supir truk yang mengantuk dan tidak memperhatikan jalan saat gelap. Kini ia berdiri bersebelahan dengan ayah dan adiknya yang masih SMP, memakai baju hitam dan menyalami orang-orang yang datang.

_Pasti berat, ya._

_Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, katakan saja._

_Jangan terlalu sedih. Ibu kalian pasti sudah bahagia di atas sana._

Pegangannya pada pot abu pembakaran jasad itu mengerat. Bibirnya digigit hingga mengeluarkan darah. Hanabi menatapnya khawatir.

Tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu, kali ini Gaara yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Tubuhnya yang memakai blazer biru tua kini bercampur dengan anak-anak sekolahnya yang ikut datang untuk turut berduka atas kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya.

Bukan berarti Hinata ingin membedakannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Menahan pedih atas kehilangan dan simpati yang menusuk terhadap anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Petugas stasiun mulai memperingati para penumpang untuk segera masuk karena kereta akan segera berangkat.

Hinata memandangnya, kemudian pada tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Bersamaan dengan berbunyinya pluit pertama, Hinata menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh. Tidak berkata apapun. Tidak melangkah ragu ataupun menoleh ke belakang. Tidak bimbang saat menarik kopernya dan duduk di sebelah adiknya.

Tidak melihat orang yang ditinggalkan.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Iris putihnya teralih dari cappucino kepada bola mata hijau kebiruan.

Tak lama, ia menunduk lagi.

Saat pertama kali mendengarnya di SMP, sebenarnya dia sangat senang. Tidak ada anak laki-laki yang pernah menaruh perhatian padanya sebelumnya. Tapi merasa kalau dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan, ia kecewa. Kalau ia menerima atau menolak, pasti ia akan ditertawakan karena menanggapi dengan serius. Bisa saja ia dipermainkan.

Jadi ia kabur. Kabur dari anak itu. Kabur agar dirinya lolos dari kejadian memalukan yang tidak ingin ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

Lagipula... dia 'kan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa anak itu.

Itulah alasan yang selalu ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri setelah pengakuan kedua.

Mungkin anak itu mengenalnya, tapi dia tidak kenal dengan si rambut merah. Mana mungkin ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Bahkan dengan menjawabnya saja, ia sudah melanggar nasehat ibunya agar menjauhi orang asing. Jadi, ia tidak salah 'kan?

Tanpa disadari, kabur menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia kabur dari segala pengakuan. Yang ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya.

Ia pura-pura tidak menyadari perhatian khusus yang ditujukan untuknya. Pura-pura tidak menyadari pandangan mata yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Pura-pura tidak melihat senyum kecil yang terukir di wajah anak laki-laki yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah bosan mengatakan hal itu."

Hinata harus mengikuti ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan oleh tempatnya bekerja tak lama setelah ibunya meninggal. Mungkin juga karena ayahnya tidak kuat kalau harus menetap di rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan sang ibu. Hinata tidak pernah menanyakannya. Mereka pindah di pertengahan semester kelas 2 SMA bersama Hanabi dan ayahnya menuju kehidupan baru di Tokyo.

Jadi Hinata pikir, pengakuan yang hampir tidak terdengar karena hiruk-pikuk suara di stasiun waktu itu mungkin adalah pengakuan terakhir yang bisa ia dengar.

Nyatanya, Gaara ada di sini bersamanya di dalam sebuah cafe yang berjarak lima menit dari kantornya saat jam pulang. Mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu di setiap pengakuannya.

Mereka bertemu lagi tanpa sengaja dalam sebuah acara kencan buta yang dipelopori teman kampusnya. Kencan buta yang terdiri dari tiga orang dari masing-masing pihak antara mahasiswa fakultas teknik universitas T dengan mahasiswi fakultas desain universitas S.

Kemudian pertemuan-pertemuan tanpa sengaja di kota Tokyo yang besar, seperti Hinata yang tak sengaja menemukan warung makan tempat Gaara bekerja part-time, atau Gaara yang memiliki kakak di tempat Hinata melamar kerja. Mungkin dari saat-saat itu, kini Hinata sudah bisa menyebut Gaara sebagai teman. Namun, tidak sekali pun dari selang waktu tersebut Gaara menyatakan perasaannya sefrontal dulu.

Mungkin dia sudah bosan. Mungkin sebenarnya dia marah. Mungkin saja perasaan itu sudah tidak ada.

Beratus-ratus kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi muncul bergantian di kepala Hinata.

"Ini yang terakhir."

Putaran sendok cappucino-nya berhenti. Matanya tidak fokus.

"Kalau tidak tersampaikan juga, aku menyerah."

Cafe pada saat jam pulang kantor cukup banyak pengunjungnya. Mereka duduk di pinggiran sepi sehingga jarang ada pelayan yang melewati tempat mereka duduk.

Hening menaungi meja bundar. Suara berbisik di meja belakang terdengar berisik. Di luar sana ada sekumpulan gadis-gadia membawa tas belanjaan dan tertawa bersama temannya. Tidak ada yang bergerak di meja mereka dan suara didominasi oleh sekitar.

Menghela napas, Gaara berniat berdiri.

"Tunggu."

Mengerutkan jidat, si rambut merah kembali duduk di tempatnya, menunggu sesuatu untuk merubah keadaan.

Yang tidak terduga terjadi. Munculnya rona merah di pipi sang gadis yang diharapkannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak pengakuan cinta pertamanya.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata harus komplein pada pemilik cafe kalau pendingin ruangannya sekarang pasti tidak berfungsi.

* * *

><p>"Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Hinata tertawa geli saat sepasang lengan yang panjang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia sudah lupa hitungannya karena sudah berulang kali mendengarnya.

"Suka padaku atau karenya?"

"Dua-duanya"

Gaara mencium pelipis Hinata kemudian kembali menaruh kepalanya beristirahat di pundak Hinata.

Sudah cukup lama mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di satu apartemen. Sudah cukup lama mereka menjalin hubungan, baik berdua atau dengan keluarga. Tinggal menunggu enam bulan lagi sampai mereka menikah dan pindah ke rumah yang telah dipilih bersama.

"Rasanya, aku belum pernah mendapat jawaban yang layak. Hanya terima kasih atau ciuman."

Kalimat itu mengalihkan konsentrasi Hinata dari kare yang sedang dicicipinya.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah bilang?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan sebelum makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata.

"Tapi yang kau katakan itu 'kan bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab."

Gaara membuat suara gerutuan yang menandakan ia kesal dengan gurauan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lemah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sambil berpandangan, ia berjinjit. Mengecup pipi Gaara sebelum berkata...

"Aku menyukaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Akhirnya… GaaHina pertama yang bisa dipublish *tebar-tebar confetti*

Ada yang masih ikutin komik Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke jadi begitu, ya? Hahahahahaha…


End file.
